


Defenestration, Perhaps?

by imthetitanic



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Annoyed Sam Wilson, Awesome Peggy Carter, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, POV Peggy Carter, Peggy Carter Lives, Protective Bucky Barnes, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4695608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthetitanic/pseuds/imthetitanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy's timer almost ran out, so Steve may have given half his life span to the woman he loves. Now, Peggy is calling in Sam and Bucky to tell him just how bad an idea it was...even if she appreciated not dying and having seventy years with Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defenestration, Perhaps?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> This is based on [this post](http://silentpeaches.tumblr.com/post/125291322610/soulmate-au-story-ideas). 
> 
> Your soulmate clock is actually a countdown of how long your soulmate has left to live but you can give your time to your soulmate if you want to so they can live longer.

Peggy sat up slowly in her hospital bed. "Steve?" She glanced at the display on her wrist, showing 70 years left for the idiot sitting next to her. Her hair had darkened back to its original shade.

She shot a hand out and grabbed Steve's wrist in an ungentle grip. She pulled it close to her, turning it over and staring at the timer. "Steve Rogers, how dare you?" The timer read 70 years.

She moved her legs to the side, sitting up and reaching for the hospital phone, glaring at Steve. She recalled a man he had brought to visit her one day, remembered his full name, and picked up the phone book sitting under the phone.

"I couldn't just let you die, Peggy," Steve said in feeble answer. "I couldn't let you die."

She started dialing the number she found for one Sam Wilson. He picked up quicker than she had expected. "Hello?"

"Sam Wilson? It's Peggy Carter." Steve was staring at her in horrified fascination. "You need to come down to the hospital right away."

"Is anything wrong, Ms. Carter?" Sam sounded concerned, and Peggy was tempted to reassure him more fully, but Steve was beginning to shake his head.

"Peggy, don't do this." His eyes were wide. 

She simply sent him a warm smile, placing her hand over the phone so Sam couldn't hear what she was saying. No need to spoil the surprise. "But Steve, everyone should know of the sacrifice you made for me. In fact," she took her hand off the phone, "Why don't you bring Bucky, too?"

Peggy was making a guess there, judging by what his wrist had said when he visited. Bucky was the only one their apparent age who would have that long of a lifespan. Apparently she had guessed right, considering Steve's gasp.

"Ms. Carter, what happened?" Sam sounded close to panic, and Peggy took pity. "Steve has done something downright idiotic."

"Peggy, really, you don't need to do this. Please. Please don't bring Bucky into this," Steve said frantically. "No, Peggy, please.

Peggy smiled again. "You can tell Bucky that Steve's an idiot and gave up half his life to me."

There was a pregnant pause on the other end. "Oh, shit. Bucky!"

Steve slumped in his seat. "Peggy, why. Why did you do that?"

"Because you deserve it." Peggy rolled her eyes. "I love you, but you are an idiot. I never wanted you to do that." 

Steve nodded. "I don't regret it for a second." 

She heard a clatter on the other end of the line. "Peggy? What did he do?" Bucky's concerned voice, bordering on panic, was exactly what she wanted directed at Steve, so she decided to tease him a bit.

"Didn't Sam tell you?" she answered sweetly. "Just come down to the hospital. Steve can tell you what he did."

Steve straightened his spine with a horrified gasp. "No. No, I won't. I'd really rather not get thrown a window."

"I can imagine that being defenestrated would be rather unpleasant." She grinned, and Steve sighed, resigning himself to the upcoming lecture. 

"Thrown out a window?" Peggy could hear the worry in Bucky's voice. "If I'm expected to throw Steve out a window, I'll be right there."

Not fifteen minutes later, Bucky and Sam were standing in the doorway to Peggy's hospital room. Steve was sitting, head in his hands, in the chair next to the bed. He had tried to convince her that he had done the right thing, but he should have let her die. That's how the world worked.

In a thundering voice, Bucky announced his presence. "Steve Rogers, what the hell did you do?"

At the accusation, Steve stood and faced his two best friends. "I saved Peggy's life. She had two days to live, and now she has seventy."

Peggy interjected there, because honestly, she couldn't allow Steve to get away with painting such a pretty picture. "He had 140 years and now he also has seventy," she said. "The idiot gave me half his life span."

Bucky turned his head slowly and locked eyes with Peggy. The long hair suited him. "He. Did. What?" Peggy twitched her lips in a slight smile and he rounded on the blonde man. "Seventy, huh? Try zero. I could kill you, Steve. You know that is never a good idea."

Steve squared his shoulders. "Bring it on, Bucky. I did the right thing."

Bucky advanced and gripped Steve's shoulders hard while Peggy shared an amused glance with Sam. Peggy and Sam might be the boys' soulmates, but the two would always be each other's first love.

Before Bucky could do any lasting damage, Peggy stood, calmly inserted herself between them, and shoved them apart. "Now boys," she said, laughing, "Sam and I do need you both intact. Especially now I'm at full health." She wrapped Steve in a hug and planted a kiss on his cheek. This was how this was supposed to be after the war ended. Now if only the war would end. Steve kissed her full on the lips, and she smiled into the kiss. 

When the broke apart, a resounding thud echoed through the room as Sam punched Steve in the face. "Don't do that again," he said,shaking out his hand as though that hadn't been super painful.

Steve just raised an eyebrow and kissed Peggy again. She hoped this was how they could spend seventy years. That and kicking some ass.

**Author's Note:**

> I would appreciate your thoughts!


End file.
